Cruising the Sky
by JayColin
Summary: SLASH Luke/Percy/Apollo - Following the battle on Mt. Olympus, which Luke survives thanks to Apollo, the god invites Luke and Percy for a ride in his flying Maserati.


Cruising the Sky

By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to Percy Jackson and the Olympians are the property of its' creator. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places or characters that are not in the books.

Summary: Written for e_prewett. Following the battle on Mt. Olympus, which Luke survives thanks to Apollo, the god invites Luke and Percy for a ride in his flying Maserati.

Pairing: Luke/Apollo/Percy

Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe, Threesome

-o-0-o-

Following the battle on Mt. Olympus, Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Luke returned to camp. Not everyone was happy to see the son of Hermes back at camp. True, he had been declared to be the Hero of Olympus after stabbing himself in his own Achilles' spot and preventing the return of Kronos. In many people's minds, however, that did not make up for the last few years in which he'd led the Titan army. Many of the other campers didn't trust him now and probably never would.

"Why is he even still alive?" one of the Ares campers asked. "The prophecy said he needed to die."

"No, actually it didn't," Apollo said, as he appeared beside Luke. "I am the God of Prophecy, so I think I would know if that was true and I assure you it isn't."

"Not to contradict you, Dad," Will Solace said, "but the prophecy did say that the hero's soul would be reaped and a choice would end his days. It sure sounds like he's supposed to be dead."

"Prophecies are vague for a reason, son," Apollo explained. "They can be fulfilled in many different ways and are rarely fulfilled in what seems like the most obvious way. It was actually Kronos' soul that was reaped and his days that were ended. Yes, Luke came very close to dying himself, but if it had been his time to die, none of my healing power would have worked. I may be the God of Medicine, but if the Fates had decided Luke's time was up, even I wouldn't have been able to heal him."

"Well, he's not welcome in our cabin," Connor Stoll said, as he stepped forward and several of the other Hermes campers nodded their heads in agreement. "He betrayed us."

"That's not really your choice to make, Mr. Stoll," Chiron pointed out. "You might be Head Counselor now, but Luke is still a son of Hermes."

"Chiron, I think until tempers calm down it might be best if Luke did stay someplace else."

Bowing his head, Chiron said, "Of course, Lord Apollo."

"You can stay with me, Luke," Percy said. "I support you."

"You don't have to do that, Percy," Luke said.

"I know, but I want to," Percy said. "Besides Tyson is back at my father's palace now. Gets kind of lonely having the whole cabin to myself."

"Well, then, it's settled," Apollo said, as he snapped his fingers and his Maserati Spyder appeared. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and set the sun."

Getting into the car, Apollo revved the engine and was just about to leave when he asked, "Luke, Percy, you've both done Olympus a great service today - would you like to take a little ride? I think you've both earned it."

It didn't take Luke long to decide. Stay at camp, surrounded by people giving him the evil eye or take a ride in a cool car that could fly? Yeah pretty easy choice. Calling shotgun, Luke got in the front seat with Apollo, as Percy climbed into the backseat. Being a son of Poseidon, he was a little leery about flying through Zeus' domain, but he hoped that it would be okay if he was there on Apollo's invitation. Moments later, the car disappeared from view.

Once Apollo had done his job and set the sun, turning the sky over to his sister Artemis, Percy and Luke expected the handsome young god to take them back to camp. He didn't however. Instead, he flew them across the Atlantic and set the car down on a hill overlooking the original site of the Oracle of Delphi.

"Welcome to Delphi," Apollo said. "I like to come back here sometimes."

Luke nodded, before realizing that while he and Apollo had been conversing on and off for the last half-hour or so, Percy had been silent. Turning in his seat, Luke looked at the teen and asked, "Something wrong, Percy? You've been very quiet."

"No nothing's wrong," Percy said. "I was just thinking back to the first time I met Lord Apollo. My first thought was that he looked like a less evil version of you, Luke. No offense, Lord Apollo."

Apollo smiled. "None taken, Percy. I can see where you would make that comparison. We both have blond hair, blue eyes, and we're approximately the same height and build. You're also not the first person to say it. There's long been a running joke on Olympus that Hermes made a mistake when he claimed Luke, that he's actually my son. It's not true, of course, but it doesn't stop it from circulating."

"Why would people think that?" Luke asked.

"Probably because you do bare a rather striking resemblance to me," Apollo said. "I suppose another reason is because of your surname."

"My surname?" Luke asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Apollo smiled. "Well, Castellan does sound remarkably similar to Castalian, which is the name of the scared spring here at Delphi. I did have a brief relationship with your mother before you were born, although the most physical thing we ever did was hug and kiss. Hermes won her heart though and you were born. There can be no doubt about it - you are definitely his son."

"Fat load of good that's done me," Luke said bitterly. "Do you have any idea what it was like before I ran away from home? All the other kids' dads came to school functions. Parents' day, sports games, etc. I was always the kid sitting in the back of the room who didn't have a father. My classmates made fun of me. Said there must be something wrong with me since my dad left me. He obviously didn't want anything to do with me, so why should they? Annabeth and Thalia were pretty much the first friends I ever had. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? To not have any friends until you're a teenager?"

"I have some idea," Percy said. "I imagine many demigods do."

Apollo sighed. "It sucks, I know. Luke, you have to know, all of us would love to spend more time with our children. We'd love to be there for their first steps, their first words, the first everything. But, the problem is as gods we have responsibilities the likes of which no mortal can imagine. And immortal or not, there are only so many hours in a day. It's not really a good excuse, but it's the best I have."

Luke sighed. "It's okay. I just hope things get better. That the promise Percy made the gods swear will make things better. It's not like I expect my dad to spend every waking moment with me. But, an occasional visit, phone call, or hell, even a letter would be nice. Just something so that I know I actually matter to him."

"You do, Luke, I promise you," Apollo said, as he reached out a hand and gave Luke's shoulder a squeeze.

In the backseat, Percy watched the interaction and said, "Your resemblance is freaky. You're almost like two sides of the same coin."

"Luke, I think it's time we showed Perseus here just how different we really are."

Grinning, Luke asked, "What did you have in mind, Lord Apollo?"

Leaning over and whispering in Luke's ear, both god and hero grinned and nodded, before Apollo snapped his fingers. Before Percy could so much as blink, he was no longer alone in the backseat of the Spyder. He didn't have a chance to comment on this, however, because no sooner did he open his mouth to do that, was it filled with Apollo's tongue as the god kissed him on the lips. As if that wasn't shocking enough, no sooner did Apollo end the kiss did Percy find himself being kissed again, only this time by Luke. Yeah, they may look similar, but there were differences that kissing them had definitely made clear.

Once the kiss with Luke ended, Percy sat there dazed for a moment, before he said, "Yeah, okay, you're not completely the same." After a minute, he grinned mischievously and said, "Although I think you two should kiss now."

Luke gave the younger demigod a scandalized look as he said, "Dude, he's kissed my mom."

"So?" Percy asked. "He's over 3,000 years old - he's kissed lots of people. Certainly more than either of us could begin to, even if we spent every second of the rest of our lives kissing people."

Apollo nodded. "He does have a point, Luke."

"He is a very good kisser, Luke," Percy said. "I should know. You'll enjoy it, I think."

"And what about you?"

"Watching two hot guys kiss?" Percy asked with a grin. "Yeah, I'll definitely enjoy it."

Luke sighed, before shrugging, leaning over Percy and asking, "Well, what do you say Lord Apollo? Want to kiss me?"

Apollo grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

-o-0-o-

The End

Okay, so there's my attempt at Luke/Apollo/Percy for PJO. And another ficlet written for this offer added to the list of ficlets I so could have written more for if I hadn't run out of words. You know, this whole 1,500 word limit can be annoying sometimes, you know? Oh well, nothing I can do I guess. I hope you like this e_prewett. Let me know.


End file.
